Haven
by m.march
Summary: Nightwing sees Blue Beetle at a nightclub. Things get heated from there. -BlueBird- Oneshot.


I do not own anything DC.

This is a BlueBird oneshot. Hope you like it!

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have. It was bold and it was stupid but Grayson had found himself pushing off the bar and into the throng of dancing bodies before reason could get a solid grip on him. Careful action and tact had it's place but a bar in the depth of Bludhaven wasn't it.

He had been sitting at the bar with friends. It hadn't been his plan to push and slide his way to the middle of the dance floor. But he also hadn't planned to see Jaime Reyes walk in. Just because he was legal didn't mean Dick expected to see him in this particular club in Bludhaven. The rational part of his mind had told him to leave. It was intrusive to see what Jaime was up to on his own time when the other hero wouldn't recognize Nightwing in return.

He had finished his drink and even started to give his friends an excuse about needing to be up early when he saw Jaime move onto the dance floor. Watching him at all was wrong. Watching him grind his ass into the crotch of a stranger was definitely wrong. Grayson wondered briefly what that meant of his own impulsive decision to cut a line through that crowded club floor.

The music was blaring, throbbing through the floor and their legs to compete with the pounding of hearts for the dominion of bodies. His mind told him not to but there he was, standing in front of Jaime wearing the disguise of Dick Grayson. It wasn't fair but he waited in that throng until that flushed, excited face looked up at him. Those brown eyes were hazy with lust, body bent and the hands of someone else holding on his hips to keep him moving.

They stared at each other in the deafening sound, surrounded by strangers, and then Grayson reached out one arm, pale fingers finding that soft brown cheeks before pushing them back and around to hold the back of his neck. 'Don't do it', the last reasonable shred of his thoughts implored. He pulled, dragging Jaime from his current partner to have him stumbling forward into his body. He felt an arm curl around his waist, finger twisting in the back of his shirt, and then he brought that face to his and used his own mouth to part Jaime's lips.

He tasted like toothpaste and it made Dick smile against the kiss. He hadn't even been here long enough to have a drink. He rolled his hips to bump against Jaime and in reply that arm around Dick's waist tightened, pulling them flush together. He rolled their hips together and felt Jaime moan into his mouth, the vibration in his chest enough to compete with the music.

Without warning, the kiss ended. A hand on Grayson's arm jerked him back and to the side, slamming him into the nearest wall just beside a speaker. He didn't twist to get out of it or kick the guy off of him. He wasn't Nightwing and it wouldn't have been fair. His back hit the wall and his hair fall around his face, blue eyes looking up through those fangs of black. It was too loud to talk so he shot the guy a warning look.

Instead of heeding it, the stranger balled his hand into a fist and drew it back. Dick sighed and hoped those knuckles wouldn't break when they hit the wall behind his head. He wasn't going to take a bruise to his face just for this idiot's pride. But before the arm could swing, the stranger was being shoved to the side. He stumbled into another group and soon the sound of collective shouting and shoving became it's own beat within the song.

Grayson smiled curiously at Jaime, where he now stood in front of him, looking more than a little surprise at the outcome of his shove. The dance floor was breaking out into a brawl. Before Dick could decide what to do next, the other hero was grabbing his arm and pulling him in the opposite direction of the crowd. The wove through the other people, all pressing toward the scene. Grayson held tight to that hand and it pulled him through an emergency exit and into a hallway where the music was muffled and he could hear Jaime's panting laugh. "Does that always happen when you kiss people?" He asked.

Dick smiled at him and shrugged, more than a little worried his friend would recognize his voice.

Jaime smiled back and then pulled at his arm and twisted them, turning until Dick's back was against another wall and this time Jaime was pressing against him. "It's worth it." Jaime decided, breath puffing against his mouth before he kissed him again.

Dick moaned when he felt those warm hands under his shirt, grabbing at his sides before running down the front of his abdomen until they started pulling at the button of his jeans. His eyes opened, maybe as hazy as Jaime's now. He had to put a stop to this. His mouth opened to say something but then his pants were open and those fingers were wrapping around his cock, squeezing and pumping it between them. His head thumped against the wall, his eyes pressing shut.

It was getting hard to think and when Jaime smiled, his lips swollen from kissing and slick from their saliva, it was even hard to breathe. Dick tried for words again but then he found himself watching his friend sink down to his knees in front of him. There was mischief in his eyes and his hot breath puffed against his sex before that mouth opened to wrap around it. Grayson groaned and buried fingers in the back of Jaime's hair, pressing at his scalp when he swallowed around him. His vision swayed and his chest heaved in intakes of air.

His head rolled back against the wall and his mouth opened, struggling to decide between breathing or speaking. With a hiss he pushed Jaime back by his shoulder, shaking his head breathlessly. To his surprise, Jaime smiled up at him before falling back to sit on the floor, legs spread and bent and arms back to hold up his wade. He was practically leering at Grayson. "No?" Jaime asked and it was already mocking. "You don't look like you want to say no, hero."

Dick opened his eyes and looked down at the other, breathless for a new reason.

"You really think I'd fuck a guy I just met in a hallway?" Jaime huffed out his words, smiling but panting. "Do you know how long it took me to figure out who you really are, let alone where you hang out?"

Dick exhaled sharply. He knew? He knew. Nightwing fell forward, straddling Jaime and grabbing at the back of his head, cradling it when he kissed him again, grinding his naked and hard sex against the other man's still clothed crotch. He pulled at Jaime's shirt until the other hero had to part their kiss, laughing breathily and lifting his arm to have the piece of clothing ripped off and tossed away.

"I gotta say..." Jaime murmured, bucking his hips up beneath Dick's and watching the other man flush and moan. His cock was straining against the inside of his jeans but it was worth the discomfort to watch Grayson fumbling in his rush to open the front of his pants. "I thought I'd have to seduce you."

"You've been seducing me for years." Dick groaned, pushing at Jaime's jeans to get them down his hips enough to free his sex. "I'm surprised your Scarab isn't pitching a fit." He mumbled, grabbing Jaime's dick and his own to start rubbing them together.

Jaime moaned loudly, dropping his head back to stare foggily at the ceiling. "Hnnn.. He is... He keeps telling me to kill you before you use.. our weakness against us." He rolled his hips up again, rocking them together. "Not an optimal location... not defensible.." He muttered out quotes and Dick laughed richly, his voice thicker. Jaime put his hand on the other man's thigh, squeezing it through jeans. "So, how do you want to do this?" He asked, his voice just as low.

Grayson smiled back at him, still rubbing them together. "We could rock paper scissors for it?"

Jaime let out a loud laugh. "Mierda.." He muttered because it wasn't a bad idea.

Grinning, Dick grabbed his shoulders, letting go of their cocks, and pushed himself to his feet again. He stood there for a minute before turning and taking a few steps to the other wall. He put his arms out to fan long fingers against the concrete surface. His thin tank top was clinging to his skin and his jeans were pushed down enough to have them hanging on his hips, showing off half his ass. He spread his legs a little and leaned his shoulders forward and his ass out.

Jaime sucked a breath.

With a turn of his head, Dick was looking back at him over a pale shoulder, dark hair in his eyes. "Come on, Blue." He called and that gaze was practically daring him.

He didn't entirely remember how he went about getting up. All he remembered was touching that naked skin at the top of Nightwing's hips and then sliding his palms down. His fingers pushed under the sides of jeans to drive them far enough down to have his ass bare and to rub himself against naked skin. He moaned against Dick's shoulder, teeth grazing skin when he started pushing into him. One arm left his hips to stretch along his, to press his palm into the back of Dick's hand and fan fingers against the concrete wall.

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't even passably sanitary. And it was everything he'd ever dreamed about but never imagined would happen. Not really.

When Dick moaned and slammed his hips back against his thrusts it was enough to have Jaime's vision blurring. He reached around Dick's hip to wrap fingers around his cock, stroking it and trying to keep it in time with his own thrusts. It was getting harder to think. The thrum of the music was crawling up his legs from his soles and moving his hips. He pressed the side of his face into the back of Dick's head, grinding his teeth against a moan that came from deep in his gut.

Jaime opened his eyes when Dick moaned out a curse, his body rocking forward against the wall and lifting onto his toes when he came, spasming and shaking where he stood. Jaime couldn't hold it any longer after that, clutching at Dick's hips and moaning out his pleasure when he came.

They stayed like that for a while, until Dick squirmed and forced Jaime to take a step back. He looked flushed but for the pink along his cheekbones and he let his dark hair fall into his eyes when he pulled his pants up.

Jaime held his breath, watching him, wondering what he would say, what they would do. Would he leave like it never happened? Would he invite him home? Should he be the one to say something first?

Dick laughed and Jaime realized that what he was thinking must have been written across his face. "I've got practice in the morning." Dick said first, casual words that they both knew meant he was going to be on the Bat's time and it wasn't negotiable.

Jaime nodded, not sure what to make of that.

Dick pushed some of his hair out of his face and started to walk away. "Don't forget to put your cock back in your pants before you come back out into the club."

Jaime blushed.

Dick stopped near the door, touching the frame and hesitating to leave. He turned to look back at the other hero, almost nervous before he spoke. "Do you want to go out tomorrow afternoon? Not a club. Maybe just get something to eat?"

Jaime stared almost too long before nodded. Dick smiled and for a second Jaime thought he looked relieved. And then Nightwing pointed at his still exposed sex and raised an eyebrow as if to remind him again.


End file.
